It is known in the prior art for the examiner or practitioner to manually hold a condensing lens with respect to the patient's eye during funduscopic examination utilizing a slit lamp biomicroscope, and such is conventional procedure utilized by many opticians.
It is also known in the prior art to utilize a mechanical holder for positioning a lens relative to the patient's eye. Such a holder has been attached to the head rest of a slit lamp biomicroscope, and is adapted to position a lens relative to the patient's eye, thus freeing the examiner's hands to hold an eye lid of the patient in position, or to position a fixation target. In such prior art mechanical, manually operated holders, the lens is attached to an articulated lens holder device by glue or some other permanent means, for fastening the lens to the articulated arm of the holder, and thus the lens is not readily movable or adjustable relative to the patient's eye, nor is the lens able to be readily changed if such is determined to be desirable or necessary.